Caught In The Act!
by kareeenx
Summary: RATED M! One-shot. Hot steamy night between Mel and Jim, but a certain little someone interupts them. Lol please R


Hey there! I'm a big fan of Ghost Whisperer. And I thought I should start off with a one-shot as this is my first fanfic lol. I've always imagined this scene to happen in one of Ghost Whisperer's season 5 episodes but I know it never will. Enjoy lol!

"But I don't wanna go to bed yet" Aiden complained.

"Come on baby, lets get you upstairs and mommy will read you a story" Melinda said sweetly.

"No. I'm staying right here" Aiden huffed. In that moment Jim came up behind Aiden and scooped him into his arms causing both Mel and Aiden to laugh. "Aha, i got you now" laughed Jim. The three of them walked upstairs.

After some moaning and groaning, Mel and Jim finally got Aiden into his bath and ready for bed. Jim came into Aidens room just as Melinda was finishing off his story. Aiden looked exhausted, but was trying his best to hide it.

"Well little man, I guess we should call it a night huh?" asked Jim.

"Ok fine" Aiden eventually decided to give in as he was feeling rather sleepy. Melinda tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "I love you" Mel whispered and came down to Aidens level. "love you too" He whispered back. They rubbed noses with one another and giggled. Melinda kissed Aidens forehead and switched off his night light. Jim also kissed Aiden on the head. "Night Bud" he said. But Aiden was already snoozing.

Both Melinda and Jim flopped down on the couch. "Wow. peace at last" Melinda sighed. Jim responded with a kiss to her cheek. "Hey, I'm gonna pour some wine. Want some?" Jim stood up. "Oh, yes please" Melinda said with a giggle.

The pair of them sat on the couch for quite some time chattering away like two teenage girls. Melinda gulped down her last drop of wine and stood up off the sofa. "More wine?" she offered heading towards the kicthen. Jim pulled her back onto the couch making her squeel. "What are you doing?" Jim leaned over her and kissed her hard. "Oh. I get it now" she giggled. Melinda kissed him back but this time more passionate. Jim moved along from her lips, to her cheek, to her jawline and eventually her neck. Sucking on it hard, Mel let out a few moans while grasping Jims curly black hair. He continued to suck and lick away on her weak spot and nibbled away at her ear lobe. Both of their breathing became more rapid and deep. "Follow me" Melinda said seductively.

Jim followed Mel up to their bedroom and closed the room door quietly, not wanting to disturb Aiden. He pushed Melinda onto the bed and climbed on top of her spreading her legs apart with his knees. They continued to make out wildly. Melinda placed her hands on Jims sides, running them up the inside of his vest. With a shiver Jim smiled and allowed Melinda to remove it. She chucked it to the bottom of the bed, not knowing where it landed as she was so caught up in the moment. They continued kissing wildly and Jim brought his lips down to Mel's cleavage and ran his toungue down it. Melinda grasped his head making him dip his head down further and further. "Ohhhhh" she moaned as he found her nipple. Jim sat up and started at Mel for a moment. She gave hime a questioning look but he just moved in to remove her nighty. Melinda was left lying in just her panties, as for Jim, well he was still practically fully clothed. He stood up from the bed and pulled down his jeans. Jim looked over at Mel who was not looking entirely satisfied. He rolled his eyes and yanked down his boxers allowing his 8inch hard rock erection to spring free.

By this time, Mel and Jim were both completely naked and in the 69 position, both performing oral on each other. "Oh my god Mel, you taste so good" , "Not as gooooooo..." Melinda moaned rather loudly as Jim's tongue deepend within her. Mel thrusted Jim's cock up and down with one hand and with the other, she clenched his balls. She sucked away, moaning throughout but still wanking her husband. Jim entered Mel with two fingers and she dropped Jim's cock out of her mouth creating a perfect 'O' shape with her lips. "Oh baby" she gasped moving her hips towards Jim's face. "Oh god, oooooooh god. Thats it. Right there. Thats it baby" Melinda swirled herself around so she was now straddling Jim. He pulled her down into a very passionate kiss. They both moaned into one anothers mouths. Mel lifted herself up a bit and Jim pounded into Melinda hard. "Fuck" Jim mumbled. She screamed his name several times, not noticing how loud she was being. "Jim, Jiiiiiiiim. Yes! Yes! Yes! Ohhhhhh Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!" she arched her back placing one of her hands behind her onto Jims shin and the other rubbing her breast. Jim's eyes widened at the sight and he sat up towards Melinda turning them into a sitting position which was rather pleasurable for both of them as Mel circled her hips around Jim's cock. "Bounce Mel, bounce" Jim instructed. She did as she was told and bounced up and down Jim's 8inch cock. "Oh yes! Thats the stuff!" Jim moaned continuously. He rolled Melinda onto her back, and pumped into her harder than ever.

Meanwhile, in Aiden's room, he was tossing and turning in his bed. He had the covers up to his eyes as he was full of fear. He could here Jim and Mel from his room and didn't quite understand what was going on. "Don't stop, Jim don't stop!" he could hear this vaguely through his wall and though he could hear Mel sayin, "Jim, stop!" A tear rolled down his cheek. Aiden stepped out of bed a tip-toed towards his door and turned the knob silently.

Back in Melinda and Jim's room, Jim was giving Melinda it from behind, spanking her bottom every now and then. They were facing the door. Jim had one of his hands placed on Melinda's hips, and the other on her boob massaging it lightly. He thrusted in and out of Mel with such force it made her clutch the bed sheets and rock her body. Melinda closed her eyes and threw back her head as she could feel herself coming to a climax. Jim removed his hand from her breast to her hair, and tugged on it as he released his load inside Melinda, both of them moaning wildly. "Oooooooooh" Melinda looked back down opening her eyes and saw Aiden standing in the doorway crying his eyes out. "Daddy, what? Mommy? No!" he ran away thumping down the stairs in an awful state. Both Jim and Mel leaped from the bed, not caring about the mess they were making, and got dressed as quickly as ever. Melinda was crying now too. "Jim, what we gonna say-y-y-y to h-h-him?" she asked becoming more upset. Jim stroked her face. "Shh, its okay. We'll think of something. Everything will be fine" They hugged. Then Jim followed Mel down stairs with a worried look on his face.

Aiden was sitting on the couch curled up in a ball, shaking like a leaf. Mel and Jim approached him. "Aiden" Melinda said, "We need to talk sweetie"

Well? REVIEW PLEASE :D! and tell me if you think i should continue writing ghost whisperer fanfics :) xx


End file.
